Frisson is a sensation that humans can experience in response to various stimuli. Frisson can manifest in the form of a physical sensation, such as chills or shivers, a physiological reaction including goosebumps, increased skin conductance, increased heart rate, increased respiration rate, and pupil dilation, and/or a powerful emotional response. Some people can experience frisson in response to listening to music. Some estimates are that around 50% of the population can experience frisson in response to music. However, only certain portions of certain pieces of music tend to reliably induce frisson independent of the semantic content of lyrics or associated imagery/video.